Capretto : Kakashi x Naruto : KakaNaru
by Jannasaur
Summary: Naruto has a cute pair of capretto horns and ears, which means Kakashi has only one thing in mind... Rated M for KakaNaru, Yaoi, Male/Male, and sticky white facials


**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; ORAL SEX, SMUT AND YAOI (MALE/MALE). BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Romance / Fantasy

Fandom: NARUTO  
>Characters (pairing): Kakashi Hatake x Naruto Uzumaki<p>

Summary:  
>Naruto has a cute pair of capretto horns and ears, which means Kakashi has an even cuter substance to complete the look. Rated M for KakaNaru, Yaoi, MaleMale, Oral sex and Facials

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, nor its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto© I make no money from this.

Warning; Rated M for KakaNaru, Oral Sex, Male/Male, Homosexuality, Lemons (Sex), PWP (Porn Without Plot), Yaoi (Male/Male), Paedophilia (Older/Younger and Under aged), Teacher/Student

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; ORAL SEX, SMUT AND YAOI (MALE/MALE). BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

* * *

><p>Capretto<p>

* * *

><p>Grey eyes shifted to the doorway as the bathroom door opened; First feet, then slowly running up the slender torso of his blond until meeting with a set of horns and animal ears, for Naruto was stood in nothing but white boxers and goat ears, with a simple pair of curled white and twisted horns. But Kakashi said nothing. He simply stared at the blond as the younger male approached to where the elder sat, which was on the bed.<br>Naruto slowly crept up onto the edge of the bed and proceeded towards the older grey-haired man, looking up with innocent blue eyes, though they were not filled with innocence. A mischievous glint sparkled from the depths of those watery blue eyes, and Kakashi knew it. He watched as the younger got closer, horns and goat ears poking out from behind messy blond hair, and Kakashi had to hold back a smile at the sight before him. Animal ears made Naruto look far too adorable.

Naruto reached Kakashi, who had his back pressed up against the head-board, waiting for his little goat to get closer. Yet Kakashi remained still, eyes locked on Naruto. Naruto shifted his own body so that he was now on his knees in between Kakashi's thighs that were spread apart, and the blond leaned in on his elder's lips. Soft pinks pressed themselves firmly upon rigid pale ones. But it was not long till Kakashi's thin lips puckered back to place a delicate peck upon the affectionate lips asking for his taste and begging for entry. Kakashi did not hesitate longer, parting his lips slowly, but not letting the younger boy dive in straight away. Instead, he parted his lips and let the blond chase them, only feeling his hot breathe against his own parched and starving mouth. Naruto's lips trembled in haste, yearning to catch his elders' soft lips with his own so that he could embrace their tongues in a slow dance of dominance. After teasing the young capretto, Kakashi moved his lips closer to the hungrier and let Naruto feast upon the flesh. Naruto kissed and bit the elder's low lip gently, before darting his tongue in between the two pale petals of Kakashi's mouth and tangling their tongues with one another in an instant. He kissed him deep, and the other kissed back deeper.

Naruto's fingers ran up along Kakashi's chest, feeling the hard nub of his nipples beneath the fabric of his dark-grey shirt. He stopped the sliding palm of his hand to let it brush against the stiff nipple a couple of times before assisting Kakashi in removing his top, and once the material was removed, Naruto's lips were latched to the pink nub, twisting and swirling around the hard nub until it was twitching to his touch and wet from his tongue. Very quickly another part of Kakashi's anatomy was just as hard as his nipples.

Kakashi skilfully managed to pin Naruto below him as he went to work on the younger's body. After all, wasn't it his to abuse? He pinned down his young goat, and enjoyed the dark hue that washed over the blonds cheeks. He was too cute for his own good…  
>After removing his own tight jeans, leaving him in only his grey pair of boxers, Kakashi leant over Naruto's smaller body with his more built figure and started at the nipples. Ah! And weren't they oh-so pink, and oh-so hard, deliciously awaiting Kakashi as his pale lips kissed upon the hard nub of the blonds' right nipple. He sucked the stiff nub into his mouth, lapping a warm tongue against the twitching flesh, while his long fingers ran upon Naruto's lean stomach to play with the left nipple.<p>

Naruto moaned his name with a hoarse whimper, and before he knew it, the younger's' hips were rocking and jerking in a movement that screamed for attention. So Kakashi gave it to him. Suddenly boxers were tugged down harshly and thrown to the bedroom floor in an instant. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's legs and wrapped them round to his lower back, giving him easy access in between the blonds' thighs. They were warm and trembling as hard members crashed against one another.

"Ahh, Kaka sensei," Naruto moaned, digging nails into Kakashi's back.

"…Na- Naruto…"

Up and down, they rubbed against the other in a hot rhythmic motion that left loose skin burning and pumping for more. Naruto let harsh whimpers and moans escape his throat in hiccups, which were strangled at the back of his throat, trying to remember not to damage his artificial capretto ears. But Kakashi did not help, holding onto the boy's buttocks firmly, which assisted him in jerking Naruto's body up for more friction against their arousals.

They ground their bodies against one another before Naruto felt the bigger arousal slid off his own, leaving his heart thudding hard in his chest with a heavy need for breath. Kakashi pulled himself away to move back and let Naruto what was needed next. Naruto looked up at Kakashi devilishly, knowing by the sexy smirk stretched across his sensei's lips what he had to do next. No doubt had he learnt that in late after-school tutoring… So without making Kakashi wait a minute longer, Naruto crawled towards Kakashi across the short distance on his hands and knees, where Kakashi knelt before him. A single small hand reached out for the twitching member, already dripping with cum, and without thought, the younger's lips were wrapped around the tip of the elder's pink tip. His tongue lapped up the cum left dripping and swallowed it while he began to draw his lips over the sweet and hot flesh of Kakashi's length. Back and forth his lips ran, and as they did, strong hips jerked along in assistance to those long, hard sucks.

"Oh, Naruto," Kakashi moaned appreciably, tugging gently at the horns above Naruto's head before gripping to the blonds' locks of hair.

The young capretto did not look up, instead golden lashes remained closed as he bobbed along the heat of Kakashi's shaft, but before he could continue, the elder's hips halted harshly, causing Naruto to look up at Kakashi, pulling his lips off the still hard cock; lips red and sore, with vicious white liquid clinging to the them.

"Sensei?" he murmured quietly, almost in a whisper. And _fuck_, did it turn Kakashi on…

And quickly, Naruto was on his hands and knees with Kakashi knelt behind him. Kakashi held his hardened arousal in one hand, while the other hand rested on Naruto's lower back with his thumb moving in slow comforting circles against the flesh as he prepared himself for entry. The elder spat upon the pink and puckered hole once more after stretching it out before pressing the tip of his member harshly to the tight rings of muscles. He could feel Naruto already tensing, but they had sex before, and he was glad that the act still made Naruto just a bit nervous. Although he did not intend on causing him pain. After slowly gaining access with the tip of his member, Kakashi slowly proceeded with entering himself in further until finding himself slipped inside half-way.

Both males gasped low at the final thrust before pulling his hips back just a bit so that he was less than half inside. He looked upon the sight of Naruto's stretched skin around the width of his arousal, and just with that one look, Kakashi knew he couldn't hold back. He saw the ears and horns above Naruto's messy hair, admired the pink hue of his ass cheeks and found himself ramming himself deep inside the depths of his young goat.  
>Naruto was warm, hot, gooey and tight. Everything that made Kakashi's cool grey eyes roll deep into the back of his head upon the feeling of hot muscles clenching ever so slightly against his skin, he moaned once again, as did Naruto.<p>

Hips drew back, and another's hips pulled away, but with the slap of hands tight around waist, Kakashi kept the blond capretto in his place as his helped himself to the depths of Naruto's insides. He moved against the warm walls of twitching muscles and moaned freely, pulling himself in and out the younger boy. It took Naruto a while, as usual to get used to the feelings of having his sensei's much larger and hot arousal inside him, making him whimper and cry with pleasure tangled in a bit of pain, but none the less, he took it.

"Ah, Naruto, fuck you're hot." Kakashi moaned, lost on breath and chocking on the heat in the bedroom.

Naruto, whose hands were gripping to the sheets below his knees, bit his lower lip as sudden pleasure began to over-take him. He could not speak, nor could he complain about the sexy remark just given to him. All he could do was moan in a harsh whimper, begging for more.

"Fuck me Kakashi, harder sensei… _HARDER_!"

And just like that, Kakashi lost control as his hips and body began to react furiously. Hips slammed and ground hard against firm flesh as damp skin slapped against skin, sending each into a hot frenzy of more, waiting impatiently to reach the final peak.

As Kakashi's hands clung to Naruto's hips, which were reddening now due to the pressure, the blond's right hand reattached itself to the member bouncing in between hot, hot thighs. He circled his fingers around the width of loose skin, while his thumb rubbed at the pink tip, collecting lost droplets of cum, and before long with a few long harsh strokes along his member, Naruto was already cumming.

"I- I'm cumming…" He moaned, informing Kakashi of the up-coming finale. And with that in mind, the elder male began to concentrate deeper on the thrusts of his own arousal that made its way in and out of the younger's heat, but nothing seemed better than cumming all over that sweet little face as he wore those adorable goat ears.

But still he pumped in and out of the younger's hole, now sore with the hard abuse given unto it until Naruto had unloaded completely. Once Naruto had came, nice, hard and sticky, Kakashi pulled out of Naruto and before long was stood in front of the kneeling blond.  
>Naruto looked up at Kakashi with dazzling blue eyes, and Kakashi stared back, hands wrapped around a still hot and hard member. He swallowed in the image with appreciation, especially adoring the pair of goat ears and horns as fingers formed in rings slowly moving along his length. The elder began to pump at himself, moaning and panting as he did, for his climax had grown even more with the long wait and he knew it would be a heavy load-full. And suddenly, golden eye lashes batted as spurts of white escaped the tip and hit his goat's face, landing on his cheek and catching his lips with the leap…<br>Kakashi gazed upon the mess he had made, slowly running his fingers up and down the loose skin as he pumped himself out of the very heavy orgasm he had just experienced, enjoying what he saw for Naruto's look seemed complete.

* * *

><p>AN: Please stop making Naruto a girl! Please! I needed some good Kakashi and Naruto Yaoi, so I decided to write a short PWP which would attend to my own KakaNaru needs. I hope it attended to those of you who like Kakashi and Naruto Yaoi. I know that goat ears and horns may not be the usual for a PWP, but to be honest, I think it'd be pretty darn cute xD Please review if you liked, and show me your love for KakaNaru. Because if you really love it, I will write more… Oh, and if you have any constructive criticism, please do inform me. Thank you for reading.


End file.
